Find your way back
by Carpe Nocturne
Summary: Songfic to Michelle Branch's Find Your Way Back. Pleezzzz R/R. Inu/Kag Title says it all [Changed Pename]


Hiya ppl, I just wanted to right this short songfic to Michelle Branch's song, find your way back. I really hope you like it. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Michelle Branch's Find Your Way Back  
  
Extra Info.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Quotes"  
  
*song*'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
It had finally been finished. Naraku had finally been defeated, and the jewel had been completed. Miroku and Sango had admitted they're to feel for each other and had adopted Shippo. Inuyasha had finally avenged Kikyo, and Kikyo had died in the final battle ( A/N YAY ). Kagome and Inuyasha had decided that it would be better if Kagome went back to her own time and seal the well off. Now we start our story off with Kagome in her bedroom thinking about Inuyasha. ( A/N I forgot to mention that she has the Jewel, sorry ).  
  
"Dang it why can't I stop thinking about him" Kagome yelled at herself as she rolled the Shikon No Tama on the floor, her cat Buyo chasing after it. 'It's been three years since I last saw him, and I still can't stop thinking about him' she thought. "Kagome dinner's ready" Souta, her little brother called. "Okay, coming" Kagome answered as she ran and placed the Shikon No Tama on the alter. What she didn't know is that a certain Hanyou was thinking about her too.  
  
* I used to get away with so much  
  
now I can't get away  
  
I even thought it was simple  
  
to say the things I wanted to say  
  
and you told me that I wanted to hear  
  
and you sold me  
  
now I don't know how I should feel  
  
I should know me  
  
and baby you think I knew better*  
  
In Inuyasha's time the blossoms of the Sakura trees were just beginning to bloom as the wind tussled Inuyasha's hair as he sat in his favorite tree.'Dang it, it's been three years and, but yet every time I close my eyes I see her face' Inuyasha yelled mentally, his conscience butted in. 'NO I DON'T, BESIDES HOW WOULD YOU KNOW'. I it answered sarcastically 'point taken' Inuyasha finally gave in. "Inuyasha dinner" Sango called, "Feh" was his oh so intelligent answer as he jumped down from the tree. "Kagome.. Wherever you are, I miss you" Inuyasha whispered as he walked into the small hut.  
  
Kagome finished dinner, took a shower and went to bed. Kagome toss and turned in her bed. "Dang, I can't stop thinking about him" she said "I know I love him, that's it, I've made my decision, I'm going back" She said as she changed her clothes on and went to the well.  
  
*I'm finding my way back to you  
  
and everything I used to be  
  
and waiting is all that I can do  
  
until you find your way back to me*  
  
"I'm finally back" Kagome said as she grabbed the vine that grew out of the well, and started to climb up. "Now to find Inuyasha" She said as she towards the village.  
  
*What if I said what I was thinking?  
  
What if that says to much?  
  
When everybody's got a reason  
  
I feel like giving up  
  
and you told me everything I wanted to hear  
  
and you sold me  
  
now I don't know how I should feel  
  
I should know me  
  
and baby, you think I would know better*  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shipppo, I'm back" Kagome yelled as everyone ambushed her with hugs. "Kagome what are you doing here" Sango asked "just taking care of unfinished business" she answered. "Where's Inuyasha" Kagome asked "he went to Kaede's, I think" Miroku answered? "Thank you" Kagome thanked them and said goodbyes, and headed to Kaede's hut.  
  
*I'm finding my way back to you  
  
and everything I used to be  
  
and waiting is all that I can do  
  
until you find your way back to me*  
  
"Thank you, Kaede" Kagome thanked and headed to the well.  
  
*Until you find your way back to me  
  
I used to get away with so much*  
  
Kagome raced through the forest dodging all that got in her way until she finally got to the God tree. "Inuyasha" She yelled.  
  
'Kagome' he thought as he sniffed the air and jumped out of his place on the branch and came eye to Kagome. "Kagome what are you doing back" Inuyasha asked. "Just taking care of unfinished business" Kagome answered as thunder rolled in the distance "and that business would be" he asked as it started to rain "to say something I didn't before" she answered. "Inuyasha" She said as she walked towards him, their noses almost touching. "Kagome, don't say anything" he said as he closed the distance between their them, the kiss was sweet but still full of passion. When they broke from each other's embrace they were totally soaked. "Ashiteru Kagome" He said "Ashiteru Inuyasha" she answered.  
  
*I'm Finding my way back  
  
and everything I used to be  
  
and waiting is all I can do  
  
until you find your way back to me*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Translations: Hanyou- Half Demon Ashiteru- I love you  
  
Well I hope everyone liked it. Pleeeeeeeeezzzzzzzz R/R I'm begging you. 


End file.
